


snuggle up

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, cute and warm and short, perfect for winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon visit a food street fair





	snuggle up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's vixxmas edition!

Hakyeon burrows inside his coat watching Taekwoon listening attentively to the lady in the food stand, as she tells him that he reminds her of her son, and from the looks of it trying to gift Taekwoon a couple of chocolate bars for free that Taekwoon is having a hard time refusing. He watches amused at his boyfriend being flustered at the mercy of a nice old lady, and how he finally loses the battle at the expense of not offending her.

Taekwoon hands him a corn-dog, the one reason why he got near the stand, and they walk side by side in silence, enjoying the atmosphere of the food fair on the street, the people talking and walking excitedly around them. He sees Taekwoon eying the different shop stands and nudges him in their direction when he sees something he really likes, and nudges again when Taekwoon looks back at him in confirmation, like he's somehow cheating on him for enjoying the food.

Hakyeon shouldn't be as charmed as he is.

He wants to put his arm around Taekwoon as they walk, wrap his hand around his, but they are in public and it is not their time yet, so he settles with wrapping his own scarf around Taekwoon's neck at the first hint of a cough, and thinks of how nice it's going to be later, kissing him goodnight right before pulling him inside for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
